Gas turbine generator exhaust has been used for drying or processing various materials, but existing control systems for such equipment do not provide for efficient operation of such equipment. Typically, gas turbine generators are controlled for optimum fuel usage, water spray intake, engine life, electricity production or profitability based on these and other factors. Examples of gas turbine generator control systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,171 to Sato et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,125,633 and 6,173,508 to Strohmeyer; U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,743 to Foster-Pegg; U.S. Patent Applications 2004/0050069 by Willems et al.; 2004/0060277 by Hatamiya et al.; and 2004/0103068 by Eker et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for control of gas turbine and other engine operations in conjunction with the use of engine exhaust gases for treatment of materials.